


We all have our pests, mines a cowboy

by PrototypeBK



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrototypeBK/pseuds/PrototypeBK
Summary: What do you expect to happen when you meet a man with a western accent and a smug smile. Nothing good that's for sure. Especially if that man's job was to kill and hunt people like you.When Hanzo first saw Jesse McCree - who just so happened to be far from human - he knew nothing good would come out of the relationship that the ever so persistent cowboy tried to create. Nothing at all. Well... Maybe a few things.





	1. Rootin tootin point n' shootin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm just gonna tell you here and now buddy. I don't honestly have any clue what this story is gonna end up as. 
> 
> Another thing would be, if you can't understand what I'm tryna say when I'm writin', I probably won't either. I have a problem were I'll write somethin' EXACTLY the way I think it, accent and all. Though I'll try my best to go over and fix everythin' before I post the chapter. To be honest, I actually write that well, so you'll just have ta' leave ya opinion in the comments. I'm happy to improve on anythin'.
> 
> By the by, McCree started out as Demon but I always liked the idea of Werewolf McCree. And yes, at some point through this story, I will let my nicknames for Hanzo and McCree slip so I reckon I outta just tell you them now.
> 
> Daddy BigMac- McCree  
> Handsoap- Hanzo
> 
> Don't judge buddy, I know you've done it to.

The sky outside was a rich baby blue, not a cloud in sight. It would have been the perfect day if it hadn't been for the smell of car fumes and the sound of vexatious rap music that rattled the ground as people passed by in shiny, new cars that looked like they came straight from the carwash. Or their parents wallets. Hanzo never understood why people begged for cars. They were loud, one such as Hanzo could even claim them to be futile. That was just his opinion though, people would surely prove him wrong in many ways. Both that he cared, he was used to others claiming claiming his thoughts 'besides the point'.

Either way, they'd just shoo him away, not welcoming to his intense gaze that could burn through metal. Even as he walked down the street, very few people acknowledged him. He quite enjoyed the peace though. He could be alone with his thoughts without the bothersome chatting of a tag along who's only interest was to invade his privacy.

Hanzo was a man of little words, and when he did speak it was mostly to say something that would repel others. Repel humans more so.

Ever since Hanzo had discovered himself to be an Oni he had found he was not pleased with the idea of human interaction. It almost repulsed him. Scared him in a way. He hated to admit it to anyone, even to himself, but he was scared to think of what might happen if he were to be caught by Demon Hunters. His imagination often conjured endless possibilities. Torture. Pain. Everything Hanzo never wished to happen is what he imagined getting caught would be like. 

Thats why Hanzo stayed on the low side of the world. In a way he was 'living under a rock'. He always wondered if there were others like him, other Oni's. He was just to cautious to even try it. His careful nature getting the best of him.

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts as he was sent careening to the side, a blunt force to his hips knocking him off balance. Almost instantaneously he stuck a foot out, senses going into over drive as he searched for his attacker with narrowed eyes. His muscles stiffened and a frown etched into his face. 

He relaxed, a breath he didn't know he was holding pushing its way through his clenched teeth. With a steady hand he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his face, slightly embarrassed that he'd almost lost his cool because of a small shove. Only a few feet away there were a small group of young children, probably seven or eight in age, passing a ball around, giant grind on their faces.

Hanzo didn't jab at them to say 'excuse me' or to apologize, he simply kept walking. He didn't mind, he'd been that age to at some point, though not as rambunctious and wild as others. 

Hanzo turned into a nearby shop center, where booths lined the sides of the streets and taking up room on the sidewalks, causing people to walk across the chipped asphalt of the road. Looking around Hanzo noticed no one seemed to mind though, happy smiles spread across everyone's faces as they walked with friends and family, scouting out items they wanted to purchase, pointing out things to sisters or brothers that caught their eye.

As Hanzo walked he glanced from booth to booth, the smells of foods and the colours of fabrics filling his senses. The only thing that distracted Hanzo was a commotion that made him become more aware of his surroundings. The sounds of shouting and gunshots making his jerk his head in the direction of the sound. 

He moved his eyes just in time to see a hulking figure come barreling between to booths, the light blue colour of the person's skin making Hanzo's breath hold in his lungs like a dam was blocking the airs path. The Oni's eyes were crazed and full of fear, their figure slightly hunched as it towered over everyone, fangs bared and class out stretched as if ready for a fight.

Hanzo felt himself take an instinctive step forward, mouth open to call out to the Oni, to tell him to run or hide, but a flash of black and red caught his eye, making him snap his mouth shut and freeze. The familiar insignia of the Hunters flared on the three men's clothing as they rushed through the debris of the crushed booths, guns out of holsters and clenched between eager fingers. 

At the sight of the Hunters Hanzo's teeth clenched together, his heart battering at his ribs. Before anyone could react four harsh bangs split the air, making everyone - including Hanzo - duck and cover their ears. His ears rang, the ringing echoing through his skull, the spinning tingling sound only one that you heard it you squeezed your ears hard enough. Hanzo looked up, his eyes wide with what some would call fear but what he would call sheer terror. 

His mouth felt dry as he looked to the his deflated form of the Oni, the man shrunken down to his human figure. He looked to be tall and muscular, much like all Oni's. He wasn't special, a normal face what had harsh freckles scattered across it, giving off a look of innocence though at that moment we knew that was far from the truth. 

Directing his gaze over, he forced himself to breath, almost expecting the air to have the metallic taste of the blood that was now spilling out on the pavement beneath the fallen Oni. Hanzo could tell by the way the mans chest rose shakily, that he wants dead. Not yet at least. 

Hanzo looked over at the Hunters, taking in their faces. One Hunter had a jagged scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his cheek bone. He had black hair that was close cropped and wore a standard pair of black cargo pants that were completed with a simple black t-shirt. It sickened Hanzo to the core to see how human this man was. To see how humans were capable to kill without a drop of remorse on their faces. Not while it happened or after it happened. 

The other were much different from the first. They stood almost next to each other, one with sleek blond hair and the other with long raven black hair that was slicked back with an unnecessary amount of hair gel. Both Hunter looked as though they shared the same wardrobe, both wearing jacket and a pair of right jeans. The blond wore a pair of ash black cargo boots with the Hunter insignia on them, plain as day while the others insignia was a bright red stamp on the back of his jacket.

Hanzo felt a quiet short of disgust rush through his lips before he took in the final member of the Hunter gang. He hadn't been there before but by the way the Hunter held his gun in his hand, barrel pointing down at the Oni, Hanzo could tell he was experienced as well as quick to act.

The Hunter wore a cowboy hat, like the ones in old western movies, his clothing choices no different. He wore a pair of black boots that had a simple pair of jeans that went easily of the tips of his shoes. Under a black serape that draped over his shoulders he wore a black button up shirt which probably wasn't the most stylish but it completed the look in a way. 

Hanzo's eyes traveled up to the Hunters face, in which he was met with intense brown eyes that seemed to look right through him. Eyes that made the dragons inside him stir.

\-------

Okay so another note that I don't feel like Exxon's the the actual note section is that I understand that some people say McCree's scarf thing is called a poncho but the overwatch reference kit calls it a serape so don't correct me. I'm just going by what my research tells me.


	2. Titles aren't my strong suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would ya look here, I finally got it in me to update. I don't have any exuses, so forgive me would ya? On with the important things. So, as you folks know, this story doesn't quite have a consistent update schedule so if ya got any suggestions of when ya WANT an update, just tell me and I'll be sure to look into it.

Hanzo advertised his eyes quickly, the feeling he got from the man disturbing his very being. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't want to get close enough to find out. 

Taking a deep breath he turned from the haunting scene, running a hand through his hair with feigned causality. He wasn't sure how people were supposed to act when something such as murder happened but the calm and slightly indifferent faces of the families around him told him that he wasn't supposed to voice his feelings. Unless he wanted to end up like the poor Oni lying on the ground behind him. 

The thought summoned at thin veil of anger from deep within him that, the fact that he of all people, didn't have an opinion that mattered. He was former heir of the Shimada clan. A man who would have had great power had it not been for his unforgivable deeds. Hanzo paused. Maybe that's what made him so undeserving of a say in what was happening. Someone who had murdered their brother in cEold blood for no reason better than the fact that he wasn't what his father wanted in him.

Hanzo began to wonder how might everything might be if he hadn't done what he'd done. Would he be in this situation? Probably not. Would he have to worry about being caught and killed everyday? No. Would he be an Oni?

He wasn't sure. 

What he was sure if though, was the fact that he had to get away from this place as soon as possible. Putting on an inane expression he continued forward, avoiding any eye contact with the residents of the town. He figured it he didn't acknowledge then they wouldn't see him either - and at first he thought that was the case, until he felt the heavy weight of a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

The voice behind him was unrecognizable to his ears, "Excuse me sir, but may i ask you a few questions?" Hanzo turned his head slightly, the Hunter insignia making itself present from his peripheral vision. Immediately a dozen ways to end this man's life flashed through Hanzo's mind and he to shake it the ever so pleasing thought of killing a hunter.

Instead Hanzo turned around, face still void of emotion, not wanting to give any hints of just what he was thinking, "I wouldn't mind." The man in front of him proved himself to be the man with the scar. If the moment wasn't such a crucial one Hanzo may have even thought to nickname him "Scar face" but instead he stuck with the Hunter. 

The Hunter gave a short, down to business nod, taking on a pose that told Hanzo he didn't want to linger in the area any longer while the others were doing the 'fun stuff' and dealing the with the nearly dead Oni.

"The questions we ask are part of protocol so by all means do not feel offended by any," the gruff man said simply, not sparing Hanzo a moment to respond to his claim before continuing on. "First question, do you happen to know the criminal?" 

Hanzo bit his tongue at the word "Criminal". He didn't know what the man had done in his previous life but what mattered was now. Still, as much as he hated it he swallowed his retorts and shook his head.

"I do not."

The Hunter have a satisfied nod, "Alright, do you know of any possible involvement in this area to deal with the creatures."

Again Hanzo swallowed his pride and shook his head, "No." The Hunter seemed satisfied with the simple answer and glanced behind him. Hanzo took note of the flaw. The exact moment the Hunter turned Hanzo could have easily lunged at him, sinking his teeth into his throat and sent him choking on his own blood, unaware of his misfortune. 

Hanzo stood patiently, arms crossed, his little day dream interrupted by the Hunter turning back to him, "Okay, that will be all. Have a nice day Sir." As soon as the words left his lips he was practically next to the body of the Oni. For a moment I hesitated and stared at the Hunter with unmasked disgust. Disgust at the fact he was so eager to rid of a man who wasn't even fully dead yet. 

Through Hanzo hated all of this, there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to cause himself trouble and he didn't want to be involved. After a few seconds of his staring he felt another pair of eyes on him, making his glare at the Hunters back falter and travel in the direction of the stare. 

An inaudible groan escaped his lips as he came into to eye contact with the cowboy, another flurry of uneasiness stirring within him. He still wasn't sure what about this Hunter did it, was it his posture? Or was it the insignia of Hanzo's deepest enemies that was branded on him like livestock. 

The Hunter seemed to return his look with one of equal curiosity but also with a hint of suspicion. The emotions his eyes portrayed didn't show in his features though. Instead the he sported a smug smirk that broadcasted to everyone how 'achieved' he was in his actions. 

Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment before sucking in a deep breath, the taste of blood still in the air, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.


End file.
